That Girl
by Haloxoxo
Summary: There is always that one shy girl who no one really understands. That is until one day a boy begins to ask her why she has changed because she used to be popular. He never knew that he would uncover her dirty secret that she was hiding from everyone.


**A/n: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**One shot. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

She is the girl that everyone ignores in the school hallways. She is the girl that was a loser because she didn't talk not ever even when the teacher called on her, she would remain silent as if she wasn't actually there just a watcher on the scene around her. She never got in a fight or stood up for herself when the mean girls dumped their lunches on her head instead she kept quiet and walked away every time. No one understood why because she used to the leader of the school and she used to never be able to shut up, but over one summer everything changed. She dyed her hair bleach blond with purple and black highlights streaming through it; she also changed her wardrobe from girly to punk.

Her old friends ditched her in a heartbeat because they couldn't be seen around her. They have to keep their status and if it means letting her go then so be it. She has grown used to the cruel words said to her face that she didn't even notice that he was actually being nice to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the plush green grass.

She looked up to see his sparkling eyes staring back in her own. She couldn't believe that he was talking to her because his friends definitely wrote her off as an LBR as well.

"Why don't you talk anymore?" he asked taking another approach hoping he would hear words fall out of her mouth for the first time in five months.

"I don't understand you" he said, "You used to be one of them; the popular girl with all the friends in the world and the beyond "perfect" HART boyfriend" he said using air quotes over the word perfect.

"He was anything but perfect" she whisper-hissed. For the first time in nine months she has actually said more than two words.

"You talked" he said shocked.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked coldly.

"I thought you would like some company considering that you don't have any friends really" he said honestly.

"You thought wrong, I'm perfectly capable of being my own best friend" she said flatly; her eyes are stone cold.

"No one wants to be alone forever" he stated; she knew he was right.

"I do because nothing can hurt me as long as I'm invisible" she said without thinking.

"Those girls don't care about a true friend; they only care about what is in and what is out and that will never change" he said as he looked over to her former friends.

"I drove them away" she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked intrigued.

"They wanted to know why I changed, they wanted to help me but I didn't" she said, "I drove them away because I was scared if I told them the truth that they would look at me differently".

"Well they kind of look at you differently now" he said gently; he didn't want to upset her.

"You don't understand" she screamed frustrated with herself.

"Then help me understand" he begged for her to let him in.

"The reason why I have changed is not because of my parent's divorce it's because-"she began to say, but stopped to blink away the tears before they fell.

"It's because I was raped" she whispered into his ear.

His face turned bright red with anger; he is ready to kill the bastard who had hurt his girl. This girl is the one for him, but he is afraid of confessing his feelings to her.

"Who did this to you?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down" she hushed him to lower his voice, so no one would turn their attention to the pair.

"I can't calm down. Someone took advantage of my girl and they are going to pay" he spat; her eyes widen and her heart fluttered.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked confused, but eager to know if he loves her.

"Because I love you" he said taking her hands and putting them in his.

"I will never let him ever touch you ever again" he promised her, "But you have to tell me who is, so I can protect you".

"Landon Crane" venom dripped from her voice as she spoke his name.

"He's Massie's boyfriend though" he said confused.

"He is also the scumbag that raped me" she said disgusted.

"Does Massie know?" he asked.

"No, I can't tell her. She won't believe me, she will call me a liar and tell him how I was spreading lies and he will come after me" she said honestly.

"You have to tell her, I'll come with you and make it easier" he promised.

"Fine, but when am I going to tell her?" she asked.

"Tonight at seven" he said then he stood up and walked away with revenge in his eyes.

Seven o'clock rolled around too fast for her and she did what he said to do. She waited outside of the Block Estate waiting for him to come, but it is almost nine and he still hasn't shown up. She sighed and knocked on the door. Massie answered the door and was surprised to see her ex best friend standing two feet away from her. Massie noticed that she had been crying from her puffy bloodshot eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked curious.

"I have to tell you something" she said nervously.

"Well can you hurry up, Landon is going to be here any second now to pick me up for our date" Massie said sternly as she bounced on her toes anxiously.

"He is a scumbag" she stated.

"What did you just say about my boyfriend?" Massie asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, he is a scumbag. Do you want to know why I changed?" she asked, Massie nodded her head yes.

"When you were off on a beer run with Derrick at your New Year's party; Landon was so pissed that you left him hanging in the bedroom. He wanted all of you and since he couldn't have you, he went to me. I didn't want to do it" she paused for a moment, "But he forced himself on me and I tried to fight him off but he was too strong and after ten minutes of torture he zipped on his pants and went straight back to you as if he had never raped me and left me abandoned in a room".

She had finally told her best friend the truth.

"He wouldn't do that, you're lying" Massie said in denial; she couldn't grasp Landon ever mistreating a girl.

"I'm not lying and you know it" she said confidently.

"He was probably drunk and didn't know what he was doing" Massie denied the truth.

"Intoxicated or not rape is still rape" she said.

"I need his side of the story first before I go off believing yours to be true. Ugh where is he?" Massie asked impatiently, "He was supposed to be here at seven".

"Did you say seven?" she asked as she ran into the house and turned the TV on to the news.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Massie asked coldly as she walked into her living room where the TV is.

"I think I know where Landon is" she said as she watched the news being broadcasted.

"We now know that Josh Hotz came over to the now deceased, Landon Crane's home with the full intention of murdering Mr. Crane. Josh was quoted saying "That bastard deserved to be killed for the wrong deed he had done to the love of my life, Kristen Gregory. I don't care that I will go to jail for this because she now doesn't have to fear about him hurting her anymore. Rape is a sin and what I have committed is not a sin, it is justice". More on this story when we return" the news turned to commercial.

"Believe me now?" Kristen asked as she turned to Massie.

She didn't expect to see Massie on her knees crying.

"I can't believe that I didn't see it before. I'm so sorry Kristen, I should have known why you changed" Massie cried; she couldn't help but feel the one responsible for all of this.

"You couldn't have ever known. I should have come to you as soon as it happened" Kristen said supportively as she helped Massie get on her feet.

"I wouldn't have believed you" Massie said crying because she feels like a terrible person.

"Neither would I if I were you. It is time to move on from this because he can't hurt me anymore" Kristen said as she engulfed Massie in a hug.

It is time to let go of the past and move on.

* * *

Rape is wrong and should be stopped. Please if you have ever been mistouched or know of someone that has been then please call your local hot-line because IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. No one deserves to go through that and my condolences go out to those who have for I am deeply and truly sorry for what you have suffered. DATE-RAPE DRUG is STILL consider RAPE!

Thanks for everyone who has read this because this is one of my important messages that I needed to send out.

P.S. I will be back in full swing after this weekend because basketball is OFFICIALLY OVER on FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
